1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable stroke crankshafts and, more particularly, to a tool and method for adjusting the eccentric timing used with adjustable stroke connections within a press.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mechanical presses, is often desirable to adjust or change the stroke length in a reciprocating member, for example the slide, to which the tooling is installed. In some prior art tooth adjustment systems, there is a tendency for the system parts to wear after a certain period of operation time.
An adjustable stroke connection and crankshaft as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/738,843, the invention of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, shows a system which provides a quick, easy, and accurate way to adjust the stroke length of the slide or other parts by changing the timing of the eccentrics on the crankshaft.
Although at the time of manufacture, steps during assembly are taken to assure that the eccentric timing of each eccentric on the crankshaft has the same period, there is a possibility that during assembly, or after use, that one or more eccentric may lose or change its timing relative to any of the other eccentrics on the crankshafts. The present invention provides a tool and method to adjust the eccentric timing and location of the eccentric about the crankshaft.